


弥赛亚同人－柚御：欢呼-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：欢呼-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：欢呼-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6b7277)

[ 22](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6b7277)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：欢呼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6b7277)

国歌奏响，国旗飞扬。  


鲜花和金牌，还有第一名领奖台高度才会有的视野。

满满人群占满观众席，掌声与欢呼此起彼伏。

那是一份荣耀，在全世界的眼里被铭记。

低下头去，脖子上被挂上金色的分量，沉却饱满。

想要第一个告诉的人是谁？是家人，是朋友，还是——

他想要现在就在这里祈祷。

把想法同喜悦一起告诉远处等待他凯旋归来的神。

千言万语挤满胸膛，却还触及不到。他想要让这个消息第一个传达过去，把金牌与荣耀都献给光。

…

万夜醒来，脸上挂着笑容。

眨眨眼，他在黑暗下努力让眼睛适应光线，却只能捕捉到朦胧的黑暗屋顶。抬起手后，被子的摩擦划过手背，这才令他回到现实。不知道怎么掌心就出来汗，抹过穿在身上的T恤表面。

温暖的手指盲目触摸上有些僵的脸颊，感觉到嘴角残留的弧度。或许这个表情在不知情下维持了许久，嘴唇都因为呼吸而开始发干。他伸出舌尖舔了下嘴唇，这才让自己收起笑容，把肌肉放松。

醒来的瞬间，梦境被现实拉扯，变得模糊不清。

然而身体还残留着感觉，兴奋依旧在他身上竖起的汗毛下跳动。呼吸到的空气此时凝聚在胸口，使得万夜缓缓将其吐出来，但依旧没法冷静。

但当意识到自己在什么地方后，感受就好似忽然被从热闹的人群里被拉拽出来，又如同从辉煌的灯光下被丢入黑暗。起伏的喘息变了味，令他意识到刚才脑中飘过的光已不存在，欢呼和分量统统都不是现实。

他把胳膊展开，离开了被子中被体温包裹的温度，此时只剩下他一个人的房间是多么的凉。隔着衣服，觉得被洒落满身凉意。

只是他很快收回了想法，手拍在了腹部。被子轻轻隔开重量，发出短促的闷响，他听到了心脏的鼓动。

“是你的梦吗，小太郎？”干涩的声音不清楚是因为睡眠后的干涩，还是因为内心寻找答案的苦涩。

梦仅仅留下了片段和感受，想法却始终飘在脑海当中。体内被赐予的内脏持续运转，血液如同认可答案似的震动他的身体。

并不是坐在观众席上，而是站在领奖台上。万夜知道那个应该是属于谁的梦，是谁期望看到的视角。

可为什么他会梦到？

也许这就是小太郎在他身体内活着的证明。

而那份想法，那份喜悦，也是真真切切会是小太郎有的。是愿望，是幻想，是曾经的目标。

张口一呼吸，却感觉什么声音要冲出口。

他立马哽住呼吸，喉咙被锁得酸痛不已。

他不该哭泣，所以抓住了被子，咬住了嘴唇。

那个梦想的喜悦太过庞大，就像宇宙里的太阳实在是太过炙热，所有万物都会被融化。

这样的梦，该如何收场？

小小的神躺在床上，在被子下努力拥抱自己。

他其实想要去抱住体内的对方，然而只有空气留在怀间。

不过他清楚，对方更多的是来拥抱他。他只能接受对方的拥抱，从里到外被支持。

所以他觉得自己没有理由继续哭泣。

…

还是神体的万夜不让随便出门，所以他费了几天的劲才抓到空隙溜出去。

身上有些长的白衣过于惹眼，所以他把之前私自藏起来的衣服换在身上。那是这里孩子们会穿的衣服，不过也是简朴纯色的布料。

戴上帽子，挡住头发，却还是怕被发现。小小男孩就像是做坏事的小坏蛋，弯着腰摸着树，一路往不常走的路跑去。

大概是这个时间吧？他猜想着，就钻进小路旁的树丛后。这时候白色的衣服又变得惹眼，他只能取下帽子，用黑色的头发在阴影中当作掩护。

紧接着他听到远处喊口号的声音，于是立马缩起身。

几个孩子零零散散跑过，嘴巴里喊着“1，2，1，2”的口号。他们都穿着白色的柔道服，带头的男生虽然额头都是汗，却神采奕奕。

“马上就到了，坚持住！”男孩像是队长似的对后方的成员大喊，而后面被甩开距离的几个人虽然很累的样子，却也都一直坚持没落下。

“小太郎…”万夜看着那个人从眼前的小路跑过，不自觉的露出微笑。

没有特别的理由，只是因为看到了对方。

仅仅因为对方依旧有着目标的往前跑，只是因为他洋溢的笑容和充满干劲的眼神被捕捉到。

就像是人们出门看到了阳光充足的美好一日，不自觉的露出轻松的表情般，理由很简单。

万夜在感觉到要被神灵的称呼压倒前，找到了一丝空隙让自己松口气。

随后他在等着男孩们都跑没影后，这才弯腰小心站起来。低头用手掸掸膝盖，白色的裤子已经被土地弄脏。不过他顾不上这个污渍会不会成为他溜出来的证据，转而开始冲柔道小队离开的方向跑去。

说实话他身体并不好，也不强，更不擅长跑路。踩着树叶和枝条，他需要在林间的野路上躲避人们视野的奔跑，这也让崎岖的洼地把他累的够呛。

等他找到训练用的简朴木屋道馆，刚才的那群人早就开始了下一个训练项目。

他平复了一下呼吸，才悄无声息的绕道道馆后面。

不顾衣服脏不脏，他直接趴在了地上。钻过草丛，把眼睛越过屋子下方的通风口，穿过木条的缝隙窥进屋内。

训练员们在一个一个被叫上去做模拟比赛，不过万夜并不关心赛局，他只是眯起眼在坐着的人群里寻找那个熟悉的脸。

小太郎个子还算高，他能看到个侧脸轮廓。

可惜就是小太郎坐的很往前，距离躲在后方位置的万夜实在是很远。更何况参加柔道训练的人都个子不矮，把小太郎挡住了。

“搞什么呀…”万夜有点气馁，左右摆着头，试图从仅有的那几条狭窄的栏杆间找到新角度，不过并没进展。

突然柚木小太郎的名字被叫到，万夜一下子不再乱动，聚精会神的盯着屋里站起身的人。

比赛很简单，小太郎素质也不差。不过他才刚开始训练，对面的人看起来比他有经验很多。过了几招后可以说新人中小太郎是坚持最久的，可最后一下还是被前辈抓住，摔在了地上。

“小——？！”万夜胸口一揪，内心的惊呼脱口而出。好在他立马意识到会暴露，便连忙捂住嘴巴，一个翻身从小口前挪开，躲在了墙后不敢发出声音。

过了两秒，他缓缓把提到嗓子眼的心同呼吸一起放下。

真是的，只是训练，自己在紧张什么？

不过仅仅这样就有些心痛，毕竟他一点也不希望小太郎脸上露出疼痛的扭曲。

屋内依旧有赤脚擦过地板的声音，还有教练的哨子声。万夜鼓起勇气，悄悄从窗口探出一侧眼睛，发现自己没被发现。小太郎已经不知何时跳了起来，很快又同对面的前辈对峙起来。

可惜这场比赛万夜并没看到底，因为他察觉到了远处的动静。即使听不清，但很怕是来找他回去的。所以他匆忙起身拍掉身前粘着都草叶，转身钻回树林往回跑。

而他临走前，最后眼里的画面依旧是小太郎。

被对手第二次打翻在地，却立马翻身挣扎的爬起来。那道白色的身影，印在了万夜的眼底。

后来万夜溜出来的机会很少，也就总共看到了几次小太郎的训练。

他用小石子在窗口外的地面上坐着标记，每次小太郎失败被弄倒后，他都会摆上一颗石子。

不知道何时胜利的那一行也可以放出一颗石子呢？

“你会成功的，”小小的神轻轻的对每次失败的小太郎说，即使对方听不到，他也希望自己又能力把胜利带给对方。

可惜后来并没有机会把每次的比赛看到最后，也没有机会在胜利的那行给小太郎摆上一颗石子。

不过他相信，小太郎总会成功的。

当他听到其他人偶然谈到小太郎的资质过深，甚至被说有参加奥运的潜能后。万夜一个人在白色的帘子后，偷偷笑得可开心。

…

如果一切的故事都不是这样开始，也不是这样结束。那小太郎如今会不会站在领奖台上？

他会不会参加了比赛，赢得了奖牌？然后被世界关注，迎接下个比赛？在热爱他的人的欢呼里好好生活？

但是故事并不是这样，从始至终都不是。

鼻子酸痛，万夜一下子就要兜不住从体内钻出来的情绪。

他怎么使劲咬住下唇，都觉得快哭了。

闭上眼让来不及出现的泪水都消失，男孩捂住了眼睛。

身体绷紧，胃部抽动，心脏狂跳。这些都

是小太郎给他的，不该这样痛苦。他不该让自己的心情，令小太郎得肉体感到疼痛。

他应该继续往前，再往前。如同那时对方的想法，如同梦里眼前会展望的那样，可以走得更远。

…

“小太郎！”

“小太郎——！”

“加油，小太郎！”

“小太郎！！”

“干得好，小太郎！”

“你成功，小太郎！”

“小太郎——”

“小太郎…”

“小太郎，你赢了——…！”

万夜一次次喊着，一次次欢呼着。

闭眼看到站在领奖台上的对方，用欢呼藏起大哭的声音。

他在被子下蜷起膝，浑身肌肉都为压制欲哭的感觉而绷紧。最终他抬起的双手交叉压在眼睛上，硬生生盖住眼皮，把怎么都止不住的液体按回眼眶。

他不想被小太郎发现，但无能为力。因为如果他难过，小太郎的心脏肯定也会这样觉得。至少他想再逞强一次，把这张脸给埋藏起。

鼻子呼吸不顺，肩头抽泣般的颤抖。

嘴角抽动，声音也变得含糊不清。

大概嘴里要出来呜咽声，眼泪似乎也快从缝里钻出。

不可以，不要哭。

不要哭——

因为他不想看到。

“小太郎！加油！”

“加油！”

“加油！”

“你要赢了，小太郎！”

“小太郎！”

“加油！加油！！”

他只作为一个在观众席上的观众，洪亮的为比赛的对方助威。

只要一呼吸似乎就会哭出来，所以每次他都张开嘴用欢呼声压住尾音的抖动。使劲抛开胸口的疼痛，丢开脑中思念的痛苦。像是看到希望那样，像是知道胜利会来一样，把声音一次次有力振奋的喊出来。

只为了献给脑中梦里那个完成梦想的身影。

他没有哭。

哭声不再，唯有欢呼。

“小太郎！”

“小太郎！”

“小太郎，你赢了！”

  


END

  


  


  


【注：笔记最晚了，看到泽的微博发现官方小说提到万夜怎么溜出去看比赛的。不过这里的我浑然不知，就幻想了一个简单的方法。不过真的没想到是水道里冲出去，用那样的肺憋着气拼命出去，看他的太阳………我的妈…原谅我在这里写的太浅了】  


  


  


  


［后记：写一半想着画面，结果自己差点写哭。不过觉得自己写完，描述不出来画面的万分之一。原谅我，希望读完大家能感受到。］

  


推荐一首歌，Owl City的《Meteor Shower》，歌词完全就是给柚御的。

只有两分钟，很短。就短短几行歌词，还是重复了的，所以也就四行吧。但是足够了。

这个被说何时任何CP，不过觉得和柚御很般配。

虽然今日听了以后，很想写文。但是实在表达不出来这个歌曲内容的强烈，只写了今日想到的这个梗，大概先要写出来那份遮掩哭泣的呐喊欢呼。所以不知不知有木有哪个大佬心动orz

  


歌词：

  
  


[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)

评论(21)

热度(22)

    1. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) [OAO](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) [K君](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) [miyan](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) [舒儀](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6f1bb)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6e3e0c)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
